higurashifixfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Patch
Music From The Visual Novels This is probably the music you'll want to use to replace what is in the MangaGamer release. WARNING: It is heavily unadvised to use these patches on episodes they were not intended for. -Original Music for EP 1-4 compilation (Himatsubushi-hen):https://mega.co.nz/#!pRdxw... Mirror: http://downloadani.me/voyjlm08dwmy/HigurashiMusicPatchFull.rar -Original Music for EP 5 (Meakashi-hen) (Plus a few original sounds): (Updated: Added a few songs that were missed in the first version.) http://www.mediafire.com/?a1yzykuuq0j -Original Music for EP 6 (Tsumihoroboshi-hen) : http://www.mediafire.com/?1io5dhvt238m502 (not sure if it's complete) -Original Music for EP 7 (Minagoroshi-hen): http://www.mediafire.com/?cmmzuttzxmo -Original Music for EP 8 (Matsuribayashi-hen) http://www.mediafire.com/?2d8x4hubwknzmb3 (see readme for more details) No known music patch currently exists for the episode 5-8 compilation VN of Kai. If you know where to find it, please update the list. Original Music From the Demo When Higurashi was first released, the original 3 episodes used royalty free music (or at least the first game did?). When the first 3 parts were rereleased as one visual novel with part 4, the music was changed. The demo for the first chapter contains original music Higurashi used, and thus that is where they came from. This music in this patch only covers the first chapter Onikakushi-hen. http://www.mediafire.com/?nmyimymm4vy Music From the PS2 Version -PS2 Song Replacement: http://www.mediafire.com/?wyjtlowwmzj Dead -- Needs Replacing (Only fixes songs that had an equivalent. Any would be duplicates are left in original form) -PS2 100% Patch: (Duplicates used where applied. All songs will be from the PS2 version ) -PS2 Hybrid Patch *(Recommended)*: (Replaces all music with PS2 alternatives. In the events of duplicates or missing tracks, appropriate replacements were selected) -Alternative Hybrid Patch (12/25/09) : http://www.sendspace.com/file/8ik3uu How To Patch In most cases, just extract the individual files (not the folder) DIRECTLY into the Higurashi game folder. Make sure a backup exists, and check the files for a readme incase the instructions are different. Details Pretty much done. With the PS2 Alt. patch as an additional addon to the modifications made with the PS2 replacement patch. Track Listing NOTES Rika and Satoko: In instances in which these two songs have come up, They have been replaced by TRICK OR TREAT. The character exclusive songs in Matsuri are, Rika: : Furute no Miko. And Satako: (?). It's recommended that you leave Rika's and Satoko's song as is. A song feature in Tata, "Sunrise" has no feature in the PS2 game. Sister (Shion's arc song), is recommended as a replacement. Game switches between Anki no Kage, Kareta Hanazano, nakunatta for places where track seven would play. More often than not, it's Anki. So it's been noted as a dual placement song. Minna is PROBABLY the most suitable alternative. Also, in Watanagashi, when the protag meets Rena to find Rika, Fukurukouji no Neko plays, it is also a suitable alternative For 1, 2, and Mion (Ansoku no Jikan and CITY TIME). The game switches liberally between those two songs during casual interactions. Rena's Pakapaka Sanpaichi is used on much less frequent occassion in place of a third casual song. For 3 and 4, Daigiyaku Ten?! is confirmed, in every instance, to be used in three's stead (Where 4 WOULD follow). Alternatively. It's TRICK or TREAT. For Dawn. I need to double check when I get to Watanagashi. Same for Lie * indicates 100% match